Saviour of the Night
by Yuaki1707
Summary: Paul gets some fresh air, only to save the girl that has been troubling his mind. IkariShipping PaulxDawn. Sorry for posting it so late. It was meant for IkariShipping Day but my laptop had problems and needed to get repaired.


Saviour of the Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

Paul couldn't get her out of his mind. He got distracted all the time, because she entered his thoughts through the day, night and even his dreams (although he would deny the fact and describe them as nightmares because she was in them).

What made her so special? Why did she stay in his mind but no other girl her ever met? What did she have that they didn't? Was it the blue hair? Her clothes? Her personality? The Pokémon she used? The people she hung around with?

He lay in a bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about her..._again_. Paul groaned silently in frustration. Why did she keep haunting his thoughts? Was she trying to torture him? _No...she probably doesn't even know that I'm thinking of her...Troublesome._ His mind pictured her in her usual outfit, Piplup in her arms and smiling. Her blue eyes sparkled as they reflected the light of the sun. Her hair was smooth and blew with the wind. Her smile brightened her face and her Piplup's smile mirrored hers.

_Ugh...I sound like a lovesick moron_, he thought. Paul sat up and shook his head, hoping the motion would make the picture of her disappear. No luck. He still saw her in his mind. Deciding some fresh air would help, he heads outside. The cool autumn breeze felt good and refreshing. The purple-haired boy walked along a path, hands in his pockets and his mind thinking again. The fresh air didn't seem to be helping.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he heard someone scream.

He looked in the direction of the scream but saw nothing; it wasn't helping that it was already 10:30 at night. Who else would still be out here at this time? He decided to ignore the scream and keep walking. It worked well until he heard another scream.

"Help! Please somebody! Help!"

Paul decided that he would investigate. He wasn't usually a curious person or cared about what anyone did, but the person sounded distressed, scared and desperate. He ran off into the direction he heard the scream come from. As he got closer to where he thought the scream came from, he heard loud sobs and a man telling someone to shut up.

As Paul got closer, he saw a man that had a girl pinned to a tree and roughly kissing her. As he looked at the girl, he saw tears streaming from her eyes and her body was shivering; he wasn't sure if it was from the cold temperature, what the man was doing to her, or perhaps both. He decided that he watched enough. Paul ran up to the man, grabbed his shoulder and yanked him off the girl. The man looked at Paul and lunged towards him with a fist aiming for Paul's face. Paul easily dodged it and kneed the man in the stomach. As he was recovering from the blow, Paul knocked the man unconscious and turned back to the girl. She was now sitting at the base of the tree, still sobbing.

Paul approached the girl and she raised her head. As soon as he saw those blue eyes, he realized who she was. It wasn't easy to forget her; after all, she's been plaguing his mind for months now.

"Dawn!"

Dawn stopped sobbing as she heard the familiar voice. She stood up, raced up to him and hugged him. She felt him stiffen at the contact but he seemed to give in. He placed his arms on her back and around her waist, while hers wrapped around his neck.

"I was so scared. Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how glad I am to see you," she whispered to him. He gently rubbed her back in a circular motion to try and comfort her. He noticed how she seemed to wobble and realized that she was exhausted, as she fainted in his arms. He didn't want to leave her here, especially since he didn't know when that man would wake up again. He decided to carry her (bridal style) back to the Hotel that he was staying at. He laid her on the bed that he was previously on; thinking about the same person that was now occupying the bed.


End file.
